


Exposed

by eeyore9990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Harry, HP: EWE, M/M, Rope Bondage, assumed infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry jumps to conclusions and Draco jumps Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

Harry stared down into his beer. "I never would have thought it. I mean." He blinked and swallowed back the knot that kept trying to rise up and choke him. "How could they do this to us?"

"It's your fault." Ron pointed in Harry's direction, nearly stabbing him in the ear as his depth perception got worse and worse with each drink he ordered. They were both into properly pissed territory, but Harry still couldn't believe Ron had just said that.

"How d'you reckon?"

"If you hadn't decided to turn all poncy on us, he'd have gone off and married some pureblood bint and moved to the south of France to raise his perfect pureblood children. Probably would have had a little boy. A little mini-Malfoy. Probably named him something stupid, too, like... Snake."

"Scorpius."

"Nah, I doubt it. Even _that_ git has better taste than that."

"Uh uh. He tol' me. Was gonna marry... shit, what's her name. And then name his kid Scorpius after some long lost uncle or something."

Ron snorted, which was unfortunate because he was also tipping his drink up at the same time. Harry slapped Ron on the back as he hacked and coughed up the half a pint of beer he'd managed to inhale. 

When Ron seemed like he might live, Harry propped his head on his hand and said, "What are we going to do?"

"I dunno. I really love her, Harry." Ron looked up, and the mixture of fear and pain in his eyes cut Harry to the core. "I don't even care. I mean, if she needs... if she needs something more? I can look the other way. If that's what it takes to keep her. But... what if she just... doesn't want me anymore at all? What will I do?" He shook his head, a lost little boy sitting in a pub. "I love her."

And Harry understood. It was exactly the way he felt about Draco. "And really," he mused softly, "how bad could it be, sharing him with my best friend?"

Ron shuddered and held up his hand, signaling for another round.

* * *

It was dark out, of course. That was why Harry couldn't find the keyhole on the first three attempts. And really, who could blame him for forgetting there was no keyhole? He hadn't been a wizard all his life. Except for the part where he really had been. But he hadn't known, was the problem. And why he couldn't seem to get into his flat tonight.

He glared at the knob, willing it to turn, only to nearly fall backward down the stairs when the door flew open under the force of his gaze. "My God I'm powerful," he said, his words clear as day... in his own head.

"Harry? Oh, fuck, Harry. You're home. Where have you been? I've been out of my mind, worried you were dead somewhere, or injured, or in some other way completely incapable of letting me know you'd be home late!"

Harry clapped his hands over his ears as he stumbled into his flat. "Who let the fuckin' Banshee in? Ugh, my head. Thought the hango'er was s'posed to come the next day? Wha's that noise?" The beer he'd drank had gone straight to his head, where it remained, sloshing around and throwing him off balance. Falling onto the sofa, Harry's head bobbed a bit before he was able to focus enough to see that Draco was standing in front of him, hands on his hips and a livid expression on his face. "Oh, pffft," Harry said, flapping his hands at Draco. And Draco. And the other Draco.

"Pfft? That's your excuse for stumbling home, on Christmas Eve no less, smelling like a brewery? Where have you been? Who... who were you with?"

"Oh, hah! Fine thing, that! You," Harry pointed at one of the Dracos, just in case he'd forgotten who the 'you' was in this relationship, "asking who I was with. Hah. Hahah." He collapsed backward, his top half sliding sideways on the sofa until his head was propped awkwardly on the arm, his nose pressed into the one spot where the stuffing had worn a bit thin so that the wood frame poked him uncomfortably. "As if you haven't been shagging Hermione rotten for weeks. I know!" he said, waving his free arm about. "I know. All those calls. Leaving the room. And thinking I wouldn't find out!" He flopped around until he could glare at the three Dracos in his living room properly. "I am a fecking Auror, you know."

"Hermione? You think... Granger?" Draco dropped onto the low table in front of the sofa.

"You... should be ashamed. She's," Harry paused to belch, "married. To Ron." That information seemed important for Draco to remember. "He's my best mate. Shame. On. You. Fucking a married woman. My best friend--"

"I thought Ron was your best friend," Draco cut in sourly.

"He's my best mate. 'Mione's my best friend. And that's beside the... the... the thing. You're trying to confuse me. Home wrecker. You wrecked mine too, you know. My home. Wrecked. Love you so much," Harry whispered, snuggling into the worn sofa, his glasses cutting into his forehead. "Thought you loved me too."

He wasn't sure, because the room was spinning away into darkness, but he thought Draco might have said something. Didn't matter, though. Draco loved 'Mione.

No one loved Harry.

Poor Harry.

* * *

There was something so very wrong about waking up. 

Every day, really, but especially that day. For one thing, his head was pounding and his stomach was trying to tell him something rather urgent--if his stomach'd had an evacuation siren, it'd have been blaring. For another thing, he couldn't move his hands. He didn't panic; after a separate but similar pub crawl with Seamus once, he'd fallen asleep with them straight up in the air--he had no idea how he'd managed that, really--and had woken with the inability to even feel his arms from the elbows down. That had been several degrees more disconcerting than this. It was, however, problematic, because being unable to move his hands at a time when his body wasn't quite functioning properly anyway meant he couldn't push himself up to go stick his head in the toilet and drown out the hinkypunk that was playing the tympani between his ears.

He opened his eyes and looked up, squinting past the blazing, blinding light that flooded the room to see his wrists bound with rope to the headboard.

"Whuu--?"

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Well, fuck. As if it wasn't bad enough, having to actually wake up, but he was waking up to a pissy Draco. Something prodded against his memory, but he was too hung-over to think clearly enough to allow thought to penetrate his consciousness.

"I think it's time we had a talk, Potter."

"Potter?" Harry asked around a tongue coated with flobberworm piss. That one word, the name Draco never called him anymore, had recollection flooding him. He squeezed his eyes closed again, the pain in his head no longer a consideration as his heart seemed to crack inside his chest. But closing his eyes was almost worse. The scene of his waking nightmares played out behind them, and he was forced to watch again as Draco met Hermione in the lobby of the Savoy and, one hand at the small of her back, guided her up the stairs and into a private room.

They were cheating, together. Two of the people Harry trusted most in his life were fucking each other behind his back, breaking every vow he'd ever held sacred. Breaking bonds of love and friendship.

Anger flooded him, and he opened his eyes, staring blindly in a direction that wouldn't put Draco in his line of vision. He couldn't bear to look at him now. Not now. Not when he knew. 

"Potter!" Draco's voice was hard and angry. "Damn you, look at me."

"No." Harry said, his voice flat.

"Listen, you fucking idiot. Whatever you think, I'm not--"

That did it. Harry's head snapped around--too fast, his stomach protested in concert with his aching head--and glared Draco into silence. "I. Saw. You."

Draco had the temerity to roll his eyes. "You saw me. What? You saw me at the Savoy? You saw me with Granger, right? You snooping, sneaky little bastard. I should have taken your Cloak with me."

"Why? So you could cheat on me... so she could cheat on Ron... without getting caught? Well, so sorry that didn't work out for you."

"Christ, Harry, think about this logically, would you? Do you honestly believe, even if I were at all attracted to unattractive women, that I'd ever stick my cock somewhere that Ron Weasley's had his? I mean, really. Does that sound even vaguely like something I'd do?"

Harry's nostrils flared at the dual insult to his friends--admittedly a knee-jerk reaction with respect to Hermione. "You fucking prat! You have no right whatsoever to say anything against Ron, not with what you've been up to. At least he understands things like loyalty and love and..." Draco moved off the bed and began rummaging in their bedside table. "Oh, fuck you. I didn't want to have this conversation anyway." Harry closed his eyes and regulated his breathing, concentrating on the ropes binding his hands to the bed, hoping his magic would kick in and release him.

The bed dipped as Draco returned to Harry's side. Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco's fist pointed right at his face. He recoiled a bit, but Draco merely uncurled his fingers, allowing something silver to fall onto Harry's chest... two somethings that landed with a metallic clink. 

Harry frowned and tried to focus. "What is that? Cock rings?" he asked, startled into forgetting his anger for a moment.

"Close," Draco said, his voice utterly dry. "Wedding bands. The reason I was 'sneaking around' with Granger is because I was attempting to find the most romantic way possible to ask you to marry me. That's what my secret was, you arse. It was going to be my Christmas present to you. We were planning the wedding."

Harry stared at the rings through Draco's emotionless monologue, but was unable to stop himself from interrupting. "We can't. It's illegal--"

"Not in Canada. I was going to get us a Portkey there. We'd elope. With Granger and Weasley standing for you and Blaise and Pansy for me. No family other than the ones we've made for ourselves. But then you had to sneak around and spy on me and ruin everything!" Draco ended his tirade with a few well-placed punches.

Harry tore his gaze away from the bands to look at Draco, barely even feeling the light blows Draco was dealing him. "Is it Christmas yet?" he whispered.

"Yes." 

"How were you going to ask me?"

"Dinner. At Weasley's mother's house." Draco flushed and turned his head, his next words mumbled. "I was going to ask his father for your hand. It was stupid."

"Not stupid," Harry said, and waited for Draco to meet his eyes. Because he needed to see him for this. "It wasn't stupid. I love you, Draco. I'm sorry..." He shook his head. "Ron thought Hermione was cheating on him. So he asked me to follow her under my Cloak. And when I saw the two of you..." He shrugged, as much as he was able. 

"You're an idiot. A suspicious idiot."

"Well, yeah. I mean. You've met me, right?" Harry tried for a grin, but Draco's glare said he wasn't nearly as cute as he thought he was. 

"Shut up, Potter. Not a word. Not a sound. I'll do what I like, and I'll tell you when I want your opinion."

Harry blinked in shock; Draco hadn't spoken to him like that since they'd been students at Hogwarts. He squirmed on the bed as his body reminded him how much like foreplay their verbal sparring had been. Of course, with his luck, Draco noticed his reaction.

Smirking down at him, Draco took hold of his cock and began slowly stroking it up and down with the thin circle of his thumb and forefinger. It was more tease than touch, and Harry gasped, hips following Draco's hand until Draco backed away completely. "You don't trust me," he said, his voice hard with certainty.

"I do--"

"No, you don't. You saw me go upstairs in a hotel with your best friend. Me. And Granger. And against all reason, against everything you know about either of us, you leapt from two people walking up a set of stairs to a full-blown affair." 

Harry's cock flagged at the icy hurt in Draco's tone. "Draco... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. But you have to admit that you've been acting strangely these past few weeks. And Hermione had been doing the same, so when I saw the two of you together, it just... it all fell into place. It seemed to make sense that you were constantly rushing off to be with her to... well, to be with her."

"You know, I'd almost be able to understand this if you'd seen me with another man. Almost. But even then, I would expect you to make absolutely certain before rushing off half-cocked." Draco rolled his eyes when Harry snorted a laugh. "Infant. Getting back to the subject... I've decided on your punishment."

"My punishment?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. 

"Yes. You don't get to come until I'm convinced that you'll never do anything this stupid ever again."

"Draco, I've already told you I'm--" A gag-charm caught Harry unawares. He blinked, mouth moving but no sound coming out. 

Draco shifted down the bed, staring at Harry through eyes that still sparked angrily. He lowered his head over Harry's groin and licked stripes up the insides of Harry's thighs. "If you see me talking to another person--man or woman--will you assume I'm having an affair?"

Harry licked his lips, watching every movement of Draco's head, hips shifting of their own volition in an attempt to recapture Draco's attention.

"Will you?"

Breathing shakily--silently--Harry shook his head.

Draco dipped his chin and took one of Harry's balls into his mouth, sucking and laving at the sensitive flesh before releasing him with the faintest scrape of teeth. "If you see me with my arm around another man--or a woman--will you assume I'm cheating on you?"

Harry gulped a breath, urging his reawakened cock in the direction of Draco's reddened lips. Draco pinched him to regain his attention, and Harry shook his head rapidly, mouthing the word no.

Draco took Harry's cock in a firm grip and began fluttering his tongue at that spot just under the head. Harry cried out, the sound muted to nothing by the spell, and bucked his hips, begging silently for Draco to just suck him already. With a wicked grin, Draco complied, and the feel of his mouth, the incredible suction, was almost enough to send Harry barreling over the edge. Almost, but not quite. Draco backed off and raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I kiss another witch or wizard on the cheek--" Harry didn't allow him to complete the question before he began shaking his head frantically. 

Draco picked up his wand and brought it around behind himself, murmuring stretching and lubing charms on his arse before directing a lubing charm on Harry's stomach. The cool glob of lube that poured from Draco's wand made Harry hiss in a breath, but Draco dropped his wand and swiped up the mess with his hand. Smoothing the body-warmed liquid over Harry's cock, Draco gave a harsh squeeze and said, "If you find me on my knees in front of another man... or woman... will you jump to idiotic conclusions?"

Harry's head shook, but then his whole body was shaking, so Draco scowled and grabbed up his wand, removing the gagging charm. Harry's breathless pleas were cut off by Draco, who said, "Will you be an idiot?" as he moved to straddle Harry's hips.

"No, no, no, no, yes!" Harry shouted as Draco sat down, easing his way onto Harry's cock. 

Draco paused with Harry half-in, half-out of him. "Yes?" he asked, and the only proof that he was at all affected by Harry's cock in his arse was his own hardened, nearly purple cock that jutted upward from his body, the tip gleaming with pre-come. 

"No, I mean," Harry said, tossing his head on the pillow. 

Draco dropped down the rest of the way in one swift movement, forcing a stream of rambling incoherence from Harry, whose hips were pinned beneath Dracos and unable to thrust as he wanted. Draco, thighs tightening and lean muscles bunching, rode Harry steadily for a few minutes. Just when Harry thought the torture was over, that Draco had forgotten his 'punishment', Draco pulled all the way off Harry's cock until the head rested just at the loosened entrance to his body.

"And if you find me in bed with another person, I don't care who it is or the state of our dress, will you at least stop to ask what we're doing before you jump to highly erroneous conclusions?"

Harry, hips twitching eagerly, actually paused at that. "That's a bit much, don't you think?" he asked. Draco shrugged and moved to dismount Harry. "No, no, don't! I... I'll stop and ask what's going on. I promise!"

Draco stared at him through narrowed eyes, judging his sincerity. Obviously seeing whatever he was looking for in the lust-crazed depths of Harry's gaze, he wriggled his arse and slammed down, digging his fingers into Harry's chest as Harry howled with pleasure. Draco rose up and down, over and over, picking up a rhythm that pushed Harry right to the edge and then... over it. Harry gasped, arms jerking against his bonds as his whole body arched up off the bed, driving himself as deep into Draco as he could get as his release spurted from him. Draco tossed his head back, riding Harry through the spasms of his orgasm and only then took his own cock in hand. Three quick pulls were all that were required before his come was splattering in thick stripes across Harry's stomach. 

"Well," Harry gasped when he finally had breath to do so. "I guess that's showing me." 

Draco grunted, easing off him to collapse against his side. "Happy Christmas, idiot."

Finally clear-headed enough to concentrate fully on the ropes, Harry was able to loosen them enough to release himself. Shaking his arms to get the feeling back, he turned and pulled Draco against him. "Happy Christmas." He stroked Draco's sweaty hair back off his forehead, studying the slackened features he loved so well. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Yes."

One of Draco's eyes popped open. "You'd better just be practicing. Because you're not ruining this proposal with a premature... ejaculation." He snorted softly at his own joke and snuggled against Harry. 

Harry grinned and set the alarm to wake them again with time to make it over to the Burrow for Christmas dinner and the opening of gifts. It was going to be a big day, after all. He wanted to be well-rested. Before he closed his eyes, he glanced over at the platinum bands that lay one atop the other on the table. 

"Yes."


End file.
